Field
Embodiments described herein relate LEDs. More particularly, embodiments relate to micro LEDs.
Background Information
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are increasingly being considered as a replacement technology for existing light sources. For example, LEDs are found in signage, traffic signals, automotive tail lights, mobile electronics displays, and televisions. Various benefits of LEDs compared to traditional lighting sources may include increased efficiency, longer lifespan, variable emission spectra, and the ability to be integrated with various form factors.
One type of LED is an organic light emitting diode (OLED) in which the emissive layer of the diode is formed of an organic compound. One advantage of OLEDs is the ability to print the organic emissive layer on flexible substrates. OLEDs have been integrated into thin, flexible displays and are often used to make the displays for portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and digital cameras.
Another type of LED is an inorganic semiconductor-based LED in which the emissive layer of the diode includes one or more semiconductor-based quantum well layers sandwiched between thicker semiconductor-based cladding layers. Some advantages of semiconductor-based LEDs compared to OLEDs can include increased efficiency and longer lifespan. High luminous efficacy, expressed in lumens per watt (lm/W), is one of the main advantages of semiconductor-based LED lighting, allowing lower energy or power usage compared to other light sources. Luminance (brightness) is the amount of light emitted per unit area of the light source in a given direction and is measured in candela per square meter (cd/m2) and is also commonly referred to as a Nit (nt). Luminance increases with increasing operating current, yet the luminous efficacy is dependent on the current density (A/cm2), increasing initially as current density increases, reaching a maximum and then decreasing due to a phenomenon known as “efficiency droop.” Many factors contribute to the luminous efficacy of an LED device, including the ability to internally generate photons, known as internal quantum efficiency (IQE). Internal quantum efficiency is a function of the quality and structure of the LED device. External quantum efficiency (EQE) is defined as the number of photons emitted divided by the number of electrons injected. EQE is a function of IQE and the light extraction efficiency of the LED device. At low operating current density (also called injection current density, or forward current density) the IQE and EQE of an LED device initially increases as operating current density is increased, then begins to tail off as the operating current density is increased in the phenomenon known as the efficiency droop. At low current density the efficiency is low due to the strong effect of defects or other processes by which electrons and holes recombine without the generation of light, called non-radiative recombination. As those defects become saturated radiative recombination dominates and efficiency increases. An “efficiency droop” or gradual decrease in efficiency begins as the injection-current density surpasses a characteristic value for the LED device.